I see star I LOVE YOU
by Cho babywook
Summary: tidak ada sumary.. langsung saja kecerita.. ok fanfic kyuwook/ gs/ capter 1.. silakan baca


**Judul: I see star when you kiss I LOVE YOU**

**Pairing: kyuwook/slight yewook, yemin, heahyuk, kangteuk,hanchul, sibum**

**Genre: romance, gaje etc**

**Length: two shoot**

Warning: GS.

_Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, dan tidak lebih. Ini cerita sepenuhnya ide saya_

Don't like, don't read.

_Tidak ada summary soalnya kalau buat summary bingung mesti gimana, takut nya Gatot. Langsung saja kecerita._

Kyuhyun pov

"hyung aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan"teriak ku

"hyung!" aku kembali berteriak, tapi kenapa tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, jangan- jangan donghae hyung diculik … aku tidak mau dia diculik, nanti siapa yang akan buatkan ku makanan. lebih baik aku keluar.

"hyung! Kau dimana?"panggilku, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, aku menuju kamarnya, kamar mandi, dapur tidak ada. Bukan kah tadi masih ada. Kemana dia…

Ah…. Yasudahlah, gara- gara mencaarinya aku jadi haus.. catatan apa ini, siapa yang memasang catatan ini.

_Kyu jika kau lapar kau bisa masak sendiri, atau pesan saja. aku malas buatkan makan untuk mu, lebih baik aku pergi kencan sama hyukkie chagi. Oh iya.. jika kau tdak mau pesan makanan mending minta tolong saja dengan psp'istri' tercinta mu.. ok.. ^^__

'aisshh.. donghae hyung!' aku hanya bisa mendengus geram lihatnya enak saja dia berkata begitu, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sangat lapar. 'Istri' yang benar saja dia tidak bisa masak, kan dia benda mati.

'awas kau donghae hyung, tunggu saja pembalasan ku'aku tersenyum andalan ku lebih tepatnya aku menyeringai

Lebih baik aku pergi ketaman menenangkan otakku lagian aku bosan jika sendirian dirumah dan pulangnya aku mampir dulu kekedai untuk membeli makanan

#at taman

'hhhaaaa' ini benar sungguh menyenangkan dan sekarang aku lagi jalan ditaman untuk mencari bangku yang kosong sambil menghirup udara yang segar serta melihat pemandangan yang indah di sore menjelang malam #maksutnya magrib*plakk

"ahjussi" kata seorang anak laki- laki kecil memanggilku

" ahjussi" panggilnya lagi.

"ah ne.. apa yang bisa aku bantu"kata ku sambil tersenyum

"bisakah kau mengambilkan bunga yang ada dipohon itu? Aku tidak sampai untuk mengambilnya" pintanya kepadaku sambil menunjuk kearah pohon yang ada dibelakangku, dan aku melihat memang ada 2 bunga sangat cantik rupanya(?)

"ne" jawabku sambil mengambil bunga itu memang butuh perjuangan utuk mengambil bunga itu. Dan aku mengambil keduanya.

"ini bunganya, kalau boleh tau bunga ini apakah untuk yeojachingu mu?" ujar ku dan memberikkan bunga yang aku petik(?) Tadi, dan ku lihat wajah anak ini sudah memerah karena aku mengatakan hal yang membuatnya malu,, dan aku senyum- senyum sendiri lihat tingkah anak ini..

"gomawo ahjussi, ne ahjussi ini untuk yeoja chingu ku(dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal). Katanya ini adalah bunga yang sangat indah dan dapat menemukan jodoh yang sejati(?) jika ahjussi memberikkan bunga ini kepada orang yang ahjussi cintai, apakah ahjussi sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu, jika belum maka berikan saja bunga ini kepada yeoja pasti dia adalah jodoh mu. Ini satu nya untuk ahjussi berikanlah ini untuk yeojachingu mu. Aku pergi dulu ne ahjussi sekali lagi gomawo" ucapnya panjang lebar kepada ku sambil memberikan bunga ini kepada ku dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya

. ' aigoo.. bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini bisa berpikir sejauh itu, sedang aku saja yang sudah besar belum kepikiran untuk mencari jodoh' ujar ku didalam pikiran ku sendiri

disebuah restoran yang tepat nya didapur ada seorang yeoja yang sedang bermenolog sendiri berucap 'eottoke' terus berulang ulang itu saja kata yang diucapkannya.

Kriiing kriiing * pura- puranya suara ringtone hp

Yeoja itu meendesah berat ketika dilihat hpnya berbunyi dan melihat siapa yang menelepon

ryeowook pov

"aissh kenapa lagi si sungmin ini menelepon, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku ini sedang frustasi" ujarku dengan suara pelan..

"yeoboseyo"

"…."

"ne.. tenang aja aku gak akan lupa, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa datang karena restoran ku lagi banyak pengunjung, semua eonni ku dan seang ku lagi pergi"

"…"

"baiklah aku akan pergi"

Tutt.. 'huft eottoke' kalian tau kenapa aku terus berguman seperti itu

**Flashback on**

"wookie besok kita akan pergikan" ujar sungmin. Dia adalah teman sepupu ku yang baru pindah 2 tahun yang lalu

"ne" ujar ku malas

"wae? Oh..iya jangan lupa bawa namjachingu yang pernah kau ceritakan kepadaku karena aku akan membawa namjachingu yesung oppa" ucapnya aku hanya tertunduk, bagaimana aku membawa namjachiguku sedang aku tidak punya sama sekali namjachigu, apa dia tidak mengerti yang aku ceritakan selama ini itu yesung oppa cowok yang aku sukai, dan sayangnya dia menyukai sepupuku di bandingkan aku.

"lihat nanti jika aku bisa pergi, kalau eonni ada maka aku akan pergi, jika tidak aku tidak akan pergi" ucap ku sedikit lemas.

"kau harus pergi, karena aku dan yesung oppa ingin melihat namjachingumu."ucapnya dengan nada memaksa. 'Aissh.. siapa yang akan aku bawa minnie, namja itu ada bersama mu.' Jawabku didalam hati,

"baiklah, aku pergi duluan ya" ucapku dengan berlalu dihadapannya

**Flashback off**

'huwaaa… aku sungguh frustasi sekarang, siapa namja yang aku ajak untuk berkencan denganku' teriakku didalam hati. Aigoo aku sampai lupa perkenalkan diri. Aku adalah kim ryeowook yeoja mungil, manis, tapi sangat disayangkan kalau aku pendek -_- lalu yeoja yang tidak memiliki namjachingu diantara 4 temanku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri.*kasiandehlo= biarinemangauthorpunya#plakk. Dan aku juga seorang mahasiswa fakultas tataboga di salah satu universitas yang terkenal dikorea, aku memilih tataboga karena aku senang sekali memasak, aku dan eonnideul membangun sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal karena masakkan yang disediakan bukan hanya masakkan korea tapi semua Negara.

Sampai disitu perkenalannya sekarang aku ingin kembali frustasi. Aku memiliki teman namun disini aku yang paling muda diantara mereka.

'aku sudah ceritakan dengan mereka tapi mereka tertawa dan malah meledekku bukannya membantu tapi malah menghina.. sungguh menyebalkan' umpat ku dalam hati. Aku sudah memohon dengan mereka untuk membantu ku tapi semuanya tidak bisa

**Flashback on **

Ketika aku pulang dari kampus dan melihat mereka semua berkumpul dengan namjachingu mereka, sungguh menyebalkan melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Dan tidak sengaja aku mendapat ide yang begitu cermelang. Kenapa aku tidak minta bantuan mereka saja.

"hyukkie eonni, bummie eonni, teuki eonni, chullie eon, aku boleh tidak meminjam salah satu namjachinggu kalian,, jeball" ujar ku memelas

"mwoya" ujar mereka secara serentak dengan nada sedikit berteriak dan tak kalah kagetnya namjachingu mereka juga syok membuat gendang telinga ku hamper bolong sontak aku menutup telinga ku dengan kedua tangan ku

"yak! Tidak usah teriak, sehari saja" ujar ku masih dengan tampang memelas

"memang apa masalahnya, coba ceritakan" ujar teukkie eonni bertanya kepada ku dan aku mulai menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir dan membuat mereka tertawa terbahak- bahak. Dan aku hanya mendengus sebal kepada mereka semua, dan sekarang mereka mengejek ku dengan kata 'maka nya wookieku yang cantik, cari namja,' 'kau mau jadi jomblo selamanya' 'kan kemari aku sudah tawarkan namja yang ganteng dan kau menolaknya'.

"kalau aku tidak masalah, itu tergantung merekanya" ujar bummie eonni

"minhae wookie aku,hanggeng, dan kangin tidak bisa karena kami sekarang ada jadwal kuliah malam" ujar siwon namjachingu dari bummie eonni, dan hanggeng adalah namjachingu chullie eonnni, dan kangin adalah namjachingu teukie eonni

"kenapa, tidak dengan donghae aja" saran teukie eonni

"kalau donghae oppa pasti keliatan boongnya, kan aku satu unniversitas dengan mereka" jelas ku

"yasudahlah, gomawo ne eonni dan oppa" ujar ku dengan nada sedikit sedih

**Flashback off**

Ok sekian sedikit curcolnya dan sekarang aku mau frustasi kembali #plakk

'baiklah ryeowook tenang- tenang tarik napas buang , tarik napas buang' ahh.. sudahlah mending aku siapkan mental serta siap- siap untuk pergi'

"yak wookie apa kau sedang melamun?" ujar bummie eonni

"e..eeh aniyo"ujar ku agak terbata karena kaget

" wookie aku tau kau pasti bisa.. figthting, kami akan mendukung mu" ujar hyukie eonni menyemangati ku

"ne" ujar ku malas

At taman

'Mana minnie ucapku didalam hati dengan celingak- celinguk* maksutnya lihat kesana dan kemari untuk mencari sosok sungmin* ok.. sekarang aku sedang berada ditaman untuk menepati janjiku dengannya sekarang jam 07.00 dan sekarang aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan.

"yak! wookie aku disini" teriak sungmin dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah ku. Oh itu dia aku berjalan kearahnya, apakah aku harus berbohong dengannya atau berkata jujur tapi aku takut dia akan kecewa dengan ku, dan sekarang aku lagi berkalut dengan fikiranku sendiri.

"yak! wookie apa kau sedang melamun, dan mana namjachingu?"tanya nya

"eh..m..mung..mungkin sebentar lagi da..dat..datang" ucapku terbata- bata

"kau kenapa gugup, owh karena kita double date ya?" tanya nya lagi

"aniyo.. namjachingu mu mana?" tanyaku kepadanya

"itu dia*sambil menunjuk kearah jung il woo* oppa kami disini!" teriaknya dengan namjachingunya.

"hai.. chagiya mian ne ku terlambat. Wookie mana namjachingu mu yang super duper lebih tampan dari ku.. apa kau hanya berbohong kepada kami kalau kau sebenarnya tidak pernah memiliki namjachingu. Iya kan jujur saja sebelum kau…" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit megejek kepada ku terpotong

"aniyo aku tidak berbohong karena aku tidak pernah berbohong, dan namjachingu ku jauh lebih tampan dari mu" sambungku dengan cepat. Bagaimana aku bisa suka padanya, padahal dulu dia sangat baik kepada ku dan sekarang kenapa dia seperti ini cuek.

"nah itu dia" tunjukku kepada seorang namja yang sama sekali aku tidak kenal dengannya. Mungkin sekarang aku harus SKSD dengan namja..

"chagi" ucapku

kyuhyun pov

sudah jam segini sebaiknya aku pulang dan aku harus pergi kewarung terdekat untuk membeli makanan sepertinya cacing yang ada diperutku sudah bergoyang bagaikan lagi mr. simple

"chagi"ucap seorang yeoja kepada namjachingunya. Aku agak sedikit rishi jika melihat orang memiliki pasangan, donghae hyung pergi dengan yeojachingunya. Padahal aku jauh lebih tampan darinya

"hei chagi..kenapa kau lama sekali, kami sudah lama menunggu mu" ujar seorang yeoja kepadaku.. apa maksutnya kenapa yeoja ini memanggilku chagi dan memenggang .. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana?

"mi.." ucapku yang dipotong olehnya

"gwaenchana chagi, apakah ini bunga untukku, wahhh.. neomu kyeopta. Kau tau saja aku suka dengan bunga seperti ini, kau sungguh romantis" sambungnya dan aku hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningku karna aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan apa –apaan ini, inikan bunga ku .

"jinja? ini adalah namjachingumu, aku tidak percaya."ucap seorang namja

"an…" ucapku namun dipotong lagi oleh yeoja ini, aissh aku sungguh murka oleh sikap yeoja ini mengapa aku bicara selalu dipotong olehnya.

"ne.. apa kau tidak percaya, baiklah" sambungnya dan

#chupp

degdeg

'Omona' apa yang dia lakukan sekarang dia mencium pipi ku dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Sungguh aku sekarang benar- benar murka awas kau..

"aissh oppa kenapa kau selalu begini.. yasudahlah wookie kami pergi dari sini semoga kalian bisa bersenang- senang.. pai- pai, nanti kita berkumpul disini lagi, aku dan yesung oppa mau kesana sebentar" ucap teman yeoja . Dan kurasa sekarang dia mau kabur dari ku. Dan untungnya aku dapat menjangkau tangannya sebelum dia benar- benar kabur. Dan sekarang aku mau keluarkan uneg- uneg *berjumpalagidengansayauyakuya*plakk

Ryeowook pov

"jinja? ini adalah namjachingumu, aku tidak percaya"ucapnya sedikit mengejek

"an…" ucapnya dan langsung aku potong, dan aku rasa namja ini akan benar- benar marah, sangat kelihatan dari keningnya yang sudah mengkerut

"ne.. apa kau tidak percaya, baiklah" sambungku dengan cepat aduh apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Dan terpaksa aku

#chupp

'Ya tuhan tolong aku dan aku harap namja ini tidak memarahiku dengan sifat ku yang kurang ajar ini' ucap ku didalam hati

"aissh oppa kenapa kau selalu begini.. yasudahlah wookie kami pergi dari sini semoga kalian bisa bersenang- senang.. pai- pai, nanti kita berkumpul disini lagi, aku dan yesung oppa mau kesana sebentar" ucap sungmin dan dia sudah berlalu pergi. Dan sekarang saatnya aku kabur. Aishh kenapa bisa ketahuan kalau aku mau kabur.. habis lah aku -_-.*hahapooryou*#ditimbukmunculmelulu

"yak! Neo.. apa maksut dari semua ini.. cepat jelaskan... Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu oh iya aku ingat kau yang menabrak ku dan membuat PSP kesayanganku rusak dan gara- gara mu aku dimarahi oleh donghae hyung, padahal kau yang menabrakku tapi kau malah menangis dan parahnya lagi… bla..bla..bla.. " Ucap nya dengan super duper ketus

"beg…"ucapku terpotong dia terus saja merocos seperti yeoja saja . aigoo kenapa aku bertemu dengan dia lagi.. huwaee,, aku ketemu dengan orang yang salah

"kenapa kau mengaku menjadi yeojachingu ku, dan kau memelukku, lalu kau" ucapnya ketus namun menggantung kata-katanya. Dan terpaksa aku mengeluarkan jurus rahasiaku.

"hisk..mianhae..hisk.. aku terpaksa hisk melakukan ini hisk" ucap ku sambil menangis dan itu membuatnya sedikit terdiam. 'Omona.. apalagi ini mereka melihat aku dan mereka menuju kesini, apalagi harus aku perbuat.'

"yak neo! Mengapa menangis, aku butuh penje…" ucapnya

Plakk

"kita putus" ucapku . Aku menampar wajahnya tepat dipipinya, dan berlari sejauh mungkin. "mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae" ucapku pelan. Dan kurasa sekarang aku harus cepat- cepat bertaubat.

kyuhyun pov

Sungguh menyebalkan untuk hari ini. setelah temannya pergi langsung saja aku mencerocos tanpa hentinya, aku luapkan semuanya tanpa ada titik dan koma.

"kenapa kau mengaku menjadi yeojachingu ku, dan kau memelukku, lalu kau" ucapku ketus namun aku menggantung kata-katanya karena dia itu menciumku membuat darahku berdesir.

"hisk..mianhae..hisk.. aku terpaksa hisk melakukan ini hisk" jawabnya sambil menangis dan itu membuatku sedikit terdiam.

"yak neo! Mengapa menangis, aku butuh penje…" ucapku, sebenarnya aku gak tega lihat yoeja itu menangis dan

Plakk

Omona dia menamparku dan itu rasanya sakit banget *sakit ya oppa sini aku obati+#bukkditimbukkreaders

"kita putus" ucapnya

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae" ucapnya pelan. Dan dia meninggalkaku cepat. ryeowook jika kita ketemu lagi dan tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi, aku minta semua penjelasanmu dan membalas semua ini..tapi ini sungguh sakit *mengelus pipinya*

"yak neo! Kau namja jahat membuat teman ku menangis" ujar yeoja itu dan pergi meninggalkanku

'Ahh siitt.. aku perlu pulang sekarang dan ini semua sungguh MENYEBALKAN'teriak ku dalam hati, dan sekarang aku sungguh frustasi

At rumah

"aku pul…" ucapku terpotong

"kyu kau sudah pulang, apa kau sudah makan" ucap hae hyung aku hanya diam

"yak! Kau ini kenapa, tadi kau mencuekin ku dan sekarang juga, apa kau marah kepada ku kyu, aturannya aku dong yang marah" ucapnya panjang lebar

"hyunggggg… aku masih lapaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr" aku merengek kepadanya, sungguh jika aku marah sekarang tidak bakalan bisa pasti tambah lapar, lebih baik aku sepeti ini dulu nanti jika sudah kenyang aku baru marah

"baiklah tadi aku membelikan kau makanan, ini maknanlah" ucapnya dan menyodorkan makanan itu, dengan cepat aku makan

"bagaimana, apa kau sudah kenyang?"

"ne, hyung kau tega sekali dengan ku, kau meninggalkan ku dan memilih berkencan dengan hyukkie nona" ujar ku sedikit emosi

"yak! Kenapa kau marah- marah! Eoh! Aku sudah memberikan mu makanan bukan?"ucapnya dengan nada tidak terima

"ne.. mianhae hyung aku sungguh emosi tadi" lebih baik aku mengalah sekali- kali jadi malaikat apa salahnya bukan..

"tumben.. kau dari mana saja tadi"tanyanya

"dari taman, hyung apa kau mengenal kim ryeowook"

"ne… waeyo"

"bisa kau ceritakan hyung tentang dia?"

"untuk apa, jika hanya untuk mempermainkannya, shireo!"

"aniyo, aku hanya ingin tau saja, aku memiliki urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

"urusan? Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan.. jika kau mempermainkannya aku tak segan- segan mencincang- cincang kau dan PSP mu."ancamnya

"baiklah"

Pagi ini begitu cerah, burung- burung bernyanyi, matahari seperti bersenyum,. Namun tidak untuk yeoja ini, mungkin dikarenakan efek dosa yang dia lakukan tadi malam

"huft! Hari begitu cerah tapi kenapa rasanya mendung ya" ucapnya

"wookie, semangat sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu" ucap hyukkie

"ne.. wookie benar kata hyukkie, jangan dipikirkan lagi."ucap chullie

"tapi eonni.." ucapnya terpotong

"hai, chagi" ucap seorang namja kepada wookie

"mwo!" ucap mereka serentak

Tbc

Ok sekian dulu.. jangan BASH tokohnya, atau pun cerita saya..

Mohon riview nya..


End file.
